The Homecoming
by Wilsden
Summary: Bodie's in a good mood.


The Homecoming.

He breezes into the office supremely happy and carefree and through the half open adjoining door I watch him saunter up to my secretary's desk.

"Oh Salleee-Salleee-" He croones, perching himself on a corner of it. "Guess what I'm doing today? Go on Sally, guess."

Sally rolls her eyes at Bodie. She, like myself, has heard this a hundred times in the last two days.

"Gosh Bodie, I don't know but I'm sure you're going to tell me….again!" she humours him.

"I'm picking Doyle up from the hospital! He's coming home!"

"No!"

"Yes, yes. Isn't that great news?"

He's clearly unaware I am just next door and I take the opportunity to enjoy watching him returning to his former irrepressible self. The shooting of his partner had knocked him for six and the following days had kept him at the bedside as Doyle hovered between life and death. The news that Doyle would recover eased some of Bodie's worries but I know he would not have truly allowed himself to breathe properly until last week when he learnt of the discharge date from the hospital for Doyle. He's unable to contain his joy and so we are now all suffering!

Sally doesn't want to encourage him. She knows she's under my watchful gaze but she asks him anyway as he stretches out across the back of her desk.

"So when are you collecting him?"

"In about an hour. I'm leaving now to buy him some groceries and stuff," he picks up some paperclips and gains himself a slap across the hand from Sally.

"Groceries?" she exclaims. "Your're buying groceries!"

"Yeah. What's wrong with that?"

"It's a bit thoughtful and domesticated for you, isn't it?"

"What are you saying?" he replies with mock indignation. "I can be thoughtful and domesticated when I want to be." He leans teasingly towards her. " I could show you sometime if you like."

"I don't."

"Oh Sally,you know how to hurt a man." he leaps from the desk and sweeps Sally from her chair, grasping her about the waist to dance her around the room. They disappear from my view but I can hear Sally half heartedly struggling to free herself from his clutches. I choose this moment to make my presence known and have some fun of my own with him.

" Bodie? Is that you?"

There is a deafening silence and then I hear Bodie hiss at Sally."You didn't tell me the old man was in!"

"You didn't ask."

"Bodie! Get in here!"

"Sir?" he appears in the doorway.

"Are you bothering my secretary?"

"Me, Sir? No, Sir."

"Glad to hear it." I keep my head purposefully down, eyes trained on the papers in front of me. I gesture to him to sit down.

"Now then," I peer at him over my glasses as he takes a seat. His eyes are sparkling with mischief which only enhances my enjoyment. "I need you to get yourself over to Gower Streeet and take over surveillance from 6-2."

There is a pause as he takes this in and then, "What, now Sir?"

"Yes, man! Now!"

"But I thought Jax was on duty with Murphy?"

"I've had to seconde Jax to another urgent detail." I look up briefly from my desk and can almost hear the wind being taken from his sails. "Not that I have to explain myself to you."

"No, Sir"

"Well? What are you waiting for! Move, man!"

He gets up slowly. "Sir, I was …."

"Yes?"

"Well Sir," he begins and I can feel his discomfort. "I was meant to be picking Doyle up from the hospital."

"Were you indeed? Well, I'm sure Doyle is quite capable of ordering himself a taxi. I don't pay you to be his personal chauffeur."

"No, Sir." his deflation is palpable and still he dithers, uncertain.

"Is there something else,3-7?" I edge my question with irritation for good measure.

"No, Sir. I'll…erm….be going then." He hangs on for a moment and I know he wants to ask me if anyone else is free to assist Murphy but he just can't bring himself to incur what he thinks would be my wrath.

I feel him turn and head reluctantly for the door and when I look up all happiness has gone from him.

"Oh, and Bodie?" I call out.

"Sir?" He turns to face me.

"Give my regards to Doyle won't you."

"Sir?"

I can't let him suffer anymore and I throw down my pen and sit back in my chair, smiling broadly. "Och, be away with you and pick up 4-5!"

"But I thought….." he's not sure if he has understood me.

"Aye, I know what you thought, that I was some hard faced uncaring Scotsman."

"No, Sir,but…."

"Look, do you want to get Doyle or not?"

The widest grin lights up his face. "Yes, Sir!" He spins on his heels and bounds out of the door.

"Salleee….Salleee…." I hear him singing again.

"B-O-D-I-E!" I roar and there is a scrabble of quick footsteps on the wooden floor before he has finally gone leaving me shaking my head and smiling.


End file.
